Innocent As Doves
by AnaEvelyn
Summary: Jordan is accused of JD's murder, and doesn't know where to go. She ends up looking for help in a most unlikely place.
1. Accused

**I am aiming this to be a shorter story…hopefully. It deals heavily with faith and spiritual things. The title comes from the Bible, Matthew 10:16…but the verse really doesn't have anything to do with the story…just thought it would be a good title.**

**The story is consistent with CJ up to Don't Leave Me This Way…until Jordan is arraigned for JD's murder, but in my story she didn't find his flash drive…at least not at the time she did in the show. I was going to create a whole new murder for this story, but this is already here, and really…how many times can a girl be accused of murder?**

**And so…on with the show:-).**

Chapter One: Accused

Jordan left the courthouse in a daze. How could this be happening? Did she really shoot him? Why? _Why_ would she shoot him? Jordan racked her overwhelmed brain trying to remember just a small part of last night.

She had been genuinely happy to see JD when he showed up. She had been lonely, and Woody sure wasn't paying any attention to her. Jordan may not have loved JD…yet…but she did care about him, and wanted to try things again. With that, plus the fact that nothing she knew about JD would make her angry enough to want him dead, left her completely confused.

Then there were the circumstances…she was a medical examiner, for goodness sake. If she really had killed him, she would have found a much better way to do it. And to hide the body…it's not like she didn't know every trick in the book already. It just didn't make any sense that she would have left the crime scene that obvious. Too obvious. She had to have been set up.

But who could have done it, then? And why did they pick _her_ as their scapegoat? Why didn't they just kill her too? The questions kept circling in Jordan's head until she felt like she would explode.

Jordan stopped walking and realized she was in a park. She looked around and saw a bench just a bit further away. The trees were in full bloom with leaves, and there were enough of them around to make the bench heavily secluded. Maybe if she could just be alone for a while, she could figure it all out.

Sighing, she sunk down onto the hard wood. Pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes, Jordan tried to calm herself down. The truth was, she did feel responsible for JD's death. Even if she hadn't pulled the trigger, she had been there when it happened. And she did nothing. There weren't even signs that she tried to save him after he was shot. She just let him lay there and bleed out. How could she have done such a thing?

Suddenly, the grief over JD's death and the fear of what would happen to her overcame her senses. A few hard, sharp sobs escaped her lips. Jordan quickly pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to stop. She had to be strong…she had to fight this.

The problem was, she didn't know how. Jordan had no clue what to do. She knew that her friends would help her…but what could they do? They hadn't found any evidence pointing to someone else.

Jordan felt completely hopeless and powerless. It was a feeling that scared her to death. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Jordan buried her head in her arms and tried to shut out the world.


	2. One Fourth of a Mustard Seed

Chapter Two: One Fourth of a Mustard Seed

By the time Jordan woke up, the sun was beginning its decent to the horizon. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep—her dreams had been filled with the same craziness as her day.

Her stomach rumbled, but Jordan was not in the mood to eat. She continued sitting on the bench for a few minutes until she decided that she ought to go home…she didn't have anything better to do anyway. Although it was a somewhat long distance, Jordan decided to walk instead of get a cab.

Trying to concentrate solely on putting one foot in front of the other, Jordan got up and walked out of the park. As she started home, however, all of the questions began swirling around in her head. Once again, her situation seemed insurmountable.

A church bell sounded just a block ahead of her, bringing Jordan out of her reverie. It was St. Inez. Jordan smiled just a bit, remembering some of the things that happened there. She wished she could go back to those times…everything was less complicated then.

She stopped in front of the huge oak doors. Suddenly, she had this ludicrous—to her anyway—urge to go in and pray. Maybe Paul would be there, and he could pray for her. Jordan figured that she had absolutely nothing to loose, and if there was just a chance that it would work, she'd take it.

The sanctuary was quiet when Jordan went inside. There were only a few people there, sitting silently or lighting candles and praying. Jordan took a seat at the end of a pew. She felt slightly unsure of what she should do, being in a place she'd abandoned so long ago.

Jordan didn't have to wait long, however. A hand touched her shoulder lightly, and she jumped. She turned and looked up into Paul's face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you." Jordan jumped up and hugged him tightly in response. Although startled, Paul quickly returned the hug. "How are you?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Oh, I'm good," Jordan started. Paul gave her a look. "Yeah…actually, I'm not." And she proceeded to tell him the whole story. While she was talking, Paul just listened. He _listened_. It felt so good to Jordan just to have someone hear her out, someone she knew cared about her.

"Wow, Jordan…I'm so sorry," Paul said when she was done.

"Do you believe me?" Jordan asked, suddenly caring very much about what he thought.

"Of course I do," he answered. "You would never kill anyone…you know too much about the pain that causes. I believe you, Jordan."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks." She looked down at her hands for a few moments. "I just came here…I thought…that maybe you could pray for me?" she asked sheepishly.

Paul smiled. "Sure, I can do that. But Jordan, you can pray too, you know."

Jordan gave him one of her famous half smiles. "Yeah, I could." Then she got serious again. "I just figured that it would have more weight if the person praying actually believed in the person he was praying to."

"You don't believe in God, Jordan?" he asked.

She gestured nervously. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean…I believe that He's there, that He exists. I don't know if I believe anything else the church says about Him. At least, I don't believe it enough to do anything about it."

Paul nodded. "Fair enough." After a pause, he asked, "Would you like to pray now?"

Jordan looked up, startled. "Here?" she asked, and he nodded. She looked around the room anxiously. She hadn't bargained on this…all she really wanted was Paul's solemn promise to pray _later_. She couldn't think of a good excuse, though, so she acquiesced. "Sure."

Paul held out his hands, and Jordan took them after a bit of hesitation. They were warm. He briefly rubbed her hands in his, trying to take away the chill. Then he bowed his head, and Jordan followed his lead. Even in her awkwardness, Jordan was touched by his words. Paul seemed to know exactly what to say.

When he was done, he looked at Jordan and smiled.

"Thank you, Paul," she whispered. They got up, and he hugged her one last time. Paul promised to keep praying, and he asked Jordan to keep him up to date.

"And Jordan?" he called as she was walking out. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "The Bible says that if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, God can move mountains."

Jordan smiled a bit. "What does it say about having the faith of only one fourth of a mustard seed?" she asked.

"God uses whatever you have to give Him."

Jordan pondered that for a moment, and then nodded. Paul waved good-bye to her and watched as she stepped out into the evening.


	3. Flash

Chapter Three: Flash

Once Jordan was outside, she realized it was dark and she would have to call a cab. She reached into her purse for her cell phone and pulled out her keys instead. They felt heavier than usual, and when she examined them she found something new attached.

Jordan gasped. It was a flash drive—Pollack's flash drive. She remembered it being on his key chain last night…but now it was on hers. Changing her mind about going home, Jordan quickly called the cab and headed to the morgue.

When she got there, however, she hesitated. She wasn't allowed in the morgue…what if she was caught? Normally, such details didn't phase her, but Jordan had no desire to spend the next nine months in jail. She'd be even more powerless then.

For the next five minutes, Jordan vacillated between going in the morgue and giving up. She thought briefly of going to the precinct instead, but wasn't sure if the same "do not enter" rule applied there as well.

Just as Jordan made up her mind to take the risk, Woody came out of the elevator.

"Jordan," he said, alarmed. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"Any news?" she asked, ignoring his questions.

Woody shook his head. "No…nothing yet. I was just going back to the precinct…I've got to take myself off the case."

It was Jordan's turn to be alarmed. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm not going to help Lu bring you down," Woody replied firmly.

Jordan gave herself just enough time to be touched before letting panic take over. "You can't do that!" she exploded. Woody looked at her, confused. "If you aren't on the case, then there won't be anyone there on my side! Please, don't, Woody. Please!"

She was so desperate, Woody had to give in. "Okay," he said. He moved closer to her, and she allowed him to hug her, relieved for a moment.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he answered. "But I'm still breaking up with her."

Jordan chuckled. "That's fine."

When they pulled apart, Woody asked again, "So what are you doing here?"

Jordan gave him the flash drive. "It's Pollack's," she explained and told him how she found it. "I was thinking Nigel could dig through it…maybe it will lead somewhere."

Woody examined the drive for a moment. "It's possible," he said. "Maybe he made an enemy in DC. I'll go have Nigel look at it."

He turned around to go back in the morgue, but stopped when Jordan followed him. "No, Jordan. You are not going in there. I've got it; it'll be taken care of."

"But—"

"No buts," he said decisively. He softened at her crestfallen reaction. "Have you had dinner yet?"

Jordan shook her head.

"Okay. Go down to the diner and wait for me. We can eat while Nigel does his thing."

Jordan started to protest, but Woody simply pointed in the direction of the diner. This was one battle she would not win.

* * *

Jordan had only been at the diner a few minutes when Woody showed up. She looked at him questioningly.

"Pollack put an encryption on the drive," he explained. "Nige is going to call when he gets something."

Jordan nodded glumly and returned to staring at her menu. "I'm not really hungry," she said.

"Too bad, you need to eat, Jordan," Woody said. "Even if it's only enough to keep you from passing out."

The waitress came, and when Jordan was unresponsive Woody ordered her a burger and fries. They sat in silence until the food came.

Jordan pushed the fries around her plate for a while, until Woody looked like he was about to force feed them to her.

After taking a few bites, Jordan asked, "How big is a mustard seed?"

Woody gave her a weird look. "I have no idea. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No reason…just forget about it."

He sighed. "We're going to figure this out, Jordan. Have a little faith."

There was that word again. She looked up at Woody and gave him a tiny smile. Then, Woody's cell started ringing.

Jordan listened intently as he spoke to Nigel, but couldn't make much out of what she heard.

Hanging up, Woody turned to Jordan. "Nigel found something…something about a judge in DC and some shady acquittals he made while he was in Boston. Maybe Pollack was onto him."

He was getting up to leave when Jordan stopped him. "Woody?" He turned around. "I think I might have been drugged."

"How would you know?"

"I drank JD's drink last night…he made some joke about me drinking a girly drink, and I wanted to show him up. Maybe it was drugged and meant for him," she said.

"You're just remembering this?"

Jordan lowered her eyes. "Yes…well, no. I remembered it while I was waiting for you here…but that seemed really stupid until we had something else to go on."

"Okay…I'll tell the guys. Bug can run some more tests," he assured her. Then his stubborn face returned. "But you are going home…I'm not letting you get yourself thrown in jail. It'll only make you look guiltier."

Sighing, Jordan gave in. "But call me when you know something?" she asked.

"I will," he said.

Woody paid the bill, and they went separate ways…each concerned about Jordan's fate.


	4. Talking to God

Chapter Four: Talking to God

Instead of going straight home, Jordan went to the grocery store first. She didn't even know if a regular grocery store sold mustard seeds…but then again, she'd never looked for them before.

Deciding that the natural foods isle might be the best route, Jordan perused it until she found a section that looked promising. Surprised, Jordan found them right away. Without giving it a second thought, she picked up the small bag of seeds and headed to the cashier.

* * *

Once she was home, Jordan sat down at her kitchen counter and opened the bag. A bunch of the seeds spilled out onto the table. Jordan picked one up and held it in her hand. It was _tiny_.

She examined it closely for a minute before getting into a drawer and finding a knife. Carefully, Jordan managed to split the seed in two. Both pieces shot off in different directions and scattered across the floor. Unphased, Jordan picked up another seed and tried again. This time she set a book in front of her so the seed half wouldn't fall off the table.

Once she had half of the seed, she tried to cut it in half again. It was so small, though, that she couldn't do it. Her fingers were way too big to hold it in place, and the seed popped out of place before she could put enough pressure on the knife to make the cut.

Finally, Jordan gave up. She pushed the leftover seeds around the table…with nothing left to do, she was getting jittery again.

Jordan wondered vaguely what kind of puny plant a mustard seed turned into. She got up from the table and moved to her desk. It wasn't hard to google "mustard seed" and get a ton of links.

She clicked one that said it had pictures. On the screen was a huge plant with pretty yellow flowers. The description said that the plants could potentially grow 12 feet tall. Jordan looked down at a seed she'd brought over to the computer with her. It was hard to believe that a plant so huge could come from a seed so small.

"So I guess you make things happen," she mumbled at the seed. She contemplated it a bit more, and then added, "One fourth is pretty tiny…I think maybe I have enough faith for one whole seed." She glanced up at the ceiling briefly. "What do you think, God?"

She chuckled to herself…she must be going crazy. Jordan continued staring from the seed to the plant on her computer screen. Before she knew it, she was talking out everything that had happened in the last day. All her feelings, fears…tears.

When she was done, Jordan realized that she had said all of it out loud. The thought that she was nuts went through her head again…but maybe not.

"Well," she said. "There certainly isn't anyone else in the room to talk to…so I guess I was talking to God." She paused. "So…if You're really there, could You please help me?"

She didn't say "amen" because she felt silly. It hadn't really been a prayer, anyway. Just a bunch of mixed up sentences. Wearily, she dragged herself into her bedroom. Without bothering to take of her clothes, Jordan slumped down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. The Truth

**This chapter fast forwards a bit to when the case is solved. I didn't want to spend a whole lot of time on it since it's not the focus. I hope it's not too scattered.**

**This is the end. And it will be my last story...at least until season six starts. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

Chapter Five: The Truth

She was cleared. Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. Between Woody and the morgue crew, they had found enough evidence against the Judge to get the D.A. to drop the charges. And then Jordan had worked with everyone to get the rest of the evidence.

Now the real killer was known…JD would have justice, and Jordan would be free.

* * *

"Hey, Jordan. How's it going?"

Jordan looked up from the candle she was lighting. She was back in St. Inez, and Paul had just come up beside her.

"It's good, Paul," she said, smiling. "Really good."

They sat in a pew near the candles and Jordan told him the story. She had kept him up-to-date in general during the whole ordeal, but now she gave him all the details. When she finished, Paul hugged her.

"I'm glad everything has worked out," he said.

Jordan nodded, but had a far away look in her eyes. When Paul prodded her, she confessed, "I wish JD were still here." Tears filled her eyes, and for the first time Jordan let them fall. "I had to find the truth for him."

Paul let Jordan cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said when she had composed herself enough to talk. "I didn't mean to…I didn't even come here for that."

He squeezed her shoulders. "Why did you come?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to thank you…and God…I guess your prayers worked."

Paul grinned. "Don't mention it."

She smiled back. "Oh," she said. "And I wanted to tell you…I've decided that I do have enough faith for a whole seed."

Paul laughed at this. "Of course you do!"

He walked her up to the front doors of the church. "One more thing, Jordan," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you are very passionate about the truth," he started. Jordan nodded. "You know, God is truth. So if you get to know Him…then you'll be surrounded by it."

* * *

On the next bright Sunday morning, the bell rang just as Jordan walked up the steps to the church. She had thought about Paul's words a lot that week. She decided that if God really was truth, then He could stand up to an investigation. Church seemed the most logical place to start.

Paul caught her eye just a mass was starting, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and then focused her attention on the priest.

He began, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit…"

"Amen."


End file.
